


Lavender

by clydeluckylogan



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clydeluckylogan/pseuds/clydeluckylogan
Summary: I got two asks about Clyde and how he handles the 4th of July. I was also talking with M @sithsecrets about this these last few days, then I was listening to Gimme Love by Joji and the lyric “When I’m far too gone, can you show me love?” just really stood out to me and inspired me to go through with this fic.One of the things M and I discussed was Clyde taking medication to help with his insomnia and anxiety from his PTSD. I wanted to include that in here because I think it's important to acknowledge.Also, I did my best to research ways to cope with PTSD specifically on the 4th of July. If I wrote anything that upsets any of you please let me know and I’ll fix it.The last thing, I mentioned that I would include something about Clyde’s ex-girlfriend (that I mentioned in Anything For You), but it just didn't feel like it flowed naturally when I was writing this. Let's just say she wasn't kind to him on their first 4th of July together and then he broke up with her the next day.Warnings: Mentions of anxiety and PTSD.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Lavender

“Darlin’ what's all this?” Clyde asks sorting through the shopping bags you have placed on your dining room table.

“Oh, you know just a few things for tonight.” You say unpacking the shopping bags.

“This is an awful lot of stuff for just the two of us, Y/N. I wouldn't call it a “few” things.”

You look away, your cheeks turning red.

Okay so maybe you did go a little bit overboard, but you wanted tonight to be good for Clyde.

The fourth of July has always been tough for him. Clyde enjoys the holiday, he does.

He loves getting to see his family at their yearly BBQ; getting to catch up with everyone. He loves the food and just getting to spend time with you.

What Clyde hates are the fireworks. They scare him, they're too loud and they bring him back to a bad place.

Some years Clyde can handle going to Mellie’s for their yearly family BBQ and others he can't. 

This happens to be one of those years that he can't handle going.

Even when Clyde is able to handle going he always leaves before the fireworks. Clyde always feels bad about it, but everyone assures him that they understand why and that it's really alright.

This being your first fourth of July you planned on spending together you were all prepared to go to Mellie’s and hang out with Clyde’s family for a while.

When Clyde told you that he didn't think he could handle going you started to change your plans.

Clyde had said it was fine, that you could go out to a party if you wanted to and he would just spend the night in his trailer, but you weren't having any of that.

You told him that you still wanted to spend the day and night with him. You asked if that was alright with him and of course, it was alright with him, it was way more than alright with him.

Clyde didn't want to be alone, he couldn't handle being alone.

You suggested that he spend the night at your house and Clyde happily agreed, deciding that was best. Hopefully, things would be quieter in your home than in his trailer.

When you two made that decision, you immediately started thinking of things you could do to help him.

In all honesty, you already had been thinking about it, but now you had to do figure out the day and the night.

You knew Clyde would miss his family and all of the festivities that occurred at Mellie’s house so now you had to make up for that as well.

Laid out on the table in front of Clyde is an assortment of indigents for dinner and dessert, two gift bags, and a candle.

“I know it's a lot, but just let me explain, okay?”

“Okay.”

“All of these ingredients are for your Mama’s Mac N’ Cheese, Mellie gave me the recipe a few days ago and yesterday I finally had the chance to go to the grocery store.”

“My Mama’s Mac N’ Cheese?”

Clyde’s eyes light up like an excited kid on Christmas morning.

“Yeah,” you laugh, “I’m not sure it'll be any good as your Mama’s or Mellie’s, but I wanted to make it for you.”

”Darlin’, I’m sure it's goin’ to be delicious,” Clyde says pressing a kiss to your cheek, ”Thank Ya so much.”

“You're welcome baby, but wait there's more!”

Clyde lets out another laugh and squeezes your hand.

“I’m going to be making brownies for dessert and I also bought chocolate chip cookies.” You say shaking the box mix in one hand and then the chocolate chip cookies container in the other.

You push one of the gift bags towards him, “Go on, open it.”

“This is for me?” Clyde asks.

“Well yeah silly, who else would it be for? They're both for you.” You say playfully.

Clyde shakes his head, cheeks turning red, with a smirk on his face.

When Clyde pulls out the gift you got him his eyes go wide. Noise-canceling headphones, good ones too.

“Do you know what they are?”

Clyde nods.

“Do you like them?” You ask nervously, biting your bottom lip.

“’Course I like them, but darlin’ I know these were real expensive.”

“That doesn't matter Clyde. What does matter is that you like them and that, hopefully, they'll help you tonight.”

Clyde gets a little teary-eyed and you press your lips against his for a sweet soft kiss.

“Come on now, open the other one.” You tease.

“You spoil me Darlin’, I don't deserve all this,” Clyde says shaking his head, sitting down at your dining room table.

“Yes I do spoil you and I spoil you because you deserve it.” You say sitting down next to him.

When Clyde opens the second gift bag the tears return to his eyes and his looking at you with a watery smile.

“W-when did you make this?” Clyde asks as he flips through the pages of the photo album.

“I finished it last night, just in time for today, but I've been working on it for a few weeks.”

“Where’d you get all these photos?” Clyde asks, flipping through the pages.

“Mellie and Jimmy sent me some, then I got the rest from that box underneath your bed. I just scanned the photos, the originals are back in their home. Then there are some of my favorites of us.”

“Why’d you make this for me?” Clyde asks.

”I wanted to give you a little something that holds some good memories and is full of love. It's a little pick me up when you feel like you need my and a distraction if you need one tonight, you can tell me the stories behind some of the photos.” You respond.

Before Clyde can say anything you continue.

“Oh! I also got you this candle, it's lavender, it's supposed to help relax you. You can leave it here or take it with you back home tomorrow.”

Clyde is left speechless for a few moments.

“Y/N, I-I don't know how to thank you enough for all of this. Ya didn't have to go to all this trouble for me.”

“It was no trouble at all Clyde, you’re my boyfriend, I love you and I want to do anything I can to help you. Always.”

You take his hand in yours and give it a squeeze, Clyde squeezes your hand back.

“You know, I do accept ”Thank yous” in the form of kisses.” You say playfully.

“Oh, you do?” Clyde teases back.

“I do.”

“Well then, looks like I owe my girl lots of kisses.”

“It looks like you do.”

In an instant, Clyde’s lips are on yours and the two of you are making your way over to your couch.

The next hour is spent with cuddles, kisses, and laughter in-between.

Later in the afternoon, you get started on making the Mac N’ Cheese. Clyde is seated on a stool in your kitchen watching you work your “magic” as he likes to call it.

When the Mac N’ Cheese is done, Clyde helps you make the brownies, baking is one of his favorite things to do and any chance he gets to do it with you he’ll take.

A few hours later you two eat dinner and then dessert.

Clyde loves the Mac N’ Cheese he tells you that his Mama would be proud of you. That comment makes your heart smile.

The brownies see also a hit as well. They're so gooey and chocolatey. Clyde gives you more kisses after you finish dessert and he tastes sweet.

As it starts to get dark out, you notice Clyde starts to get a bit more nervous. His hand is playing with the blanket you're sharing and his moving around in his spot quite a bit.

“Hey, why don't we go take a shower?” You ask looking up at him, taking his hand.

Clyde nods and you two make your way upstairs into your bathroom.

The shower is nice, it seems to help Clyde relax a little bit, which is what you hoped would happen.

When you two get out of the shower you get into your pajamas and make your way into your bedroom.

You light the candle and put it on your nightstand so it's close to Clyde.

The headphones you bought for him on your bed along with the photo album.

“You brought your medication with you, right?” You ask placing the glass of water on the nightstand.

“Got ’em right here,” Clyde says pulling them out of the bag he brought with him.

“Good,” You say wrapping your arms around his middle, “Do you want to lay down?”

“Yeah Darlin’,” Clyde says kissing your forehead.

The two of you get comfortable under the softest fluffiest blankets you have on your bed.

Clyde is resting his head against your chest and your hands are playing with his hair.

You press a kiss to his head every so often to ground him and reassure him he's here with you, not there.

There hadn't been any fireworks yet, but you knew they were going to start eventually. Earlier in the week, you had gone around your block asking if anyone would be setting off fireworks and they had all said no, which was a relief for you and Clyde, but you knew you'd hear them coming from somewhere.

For a little while, you and Clyde looked through the photo album you made for him.

He told you all sorts of stories behind certain photos and it took his mind off of things for a while. You enjoyed hearing all about his family and some of his favorite memories.

Then the fireworks started.

Clyde flinched and let out a soft whimper.

“Hey, it's okay. You're okay,” You say taking his hand in yours, “Let's take off your prosthetic so you can get comfortable and we’ll try those headphones, okay?”

Clyde slowly nods.

You take off his prosthetic as you hear another loud bang.

Clyde flinches again.

“It's okay. I’m right here with you,” You say softly, “I’m going to put these on you now, alright?”

“Alright,” Clyde says, he sounds like he's not fully here with you and it breaks your heart.

He doesn't sound like himself.

You slip the headphones on and kiss his head, one of your hands is squeezing his right hand and the other is moving up his left arm in order to soothe and ground him.

When you hear another loud bang and Clyde doesn't flinch you realize that the headphones are working.

You feel Clyde’s grip on your hand loosen and you realize he's fallen asleep.

A few hours go by and the fireworks start to settle down, going off every so often.

You feel Clyde start to stir. He looks up at you and pushes off one side of the headphones off.

“Hi, Baby.” You say softly.

“What time is it?” Clyde asks.

“11:30 PM,” You say “Do you want to take your sleeping medication now?”

“I do.”

Clyde sits up, moves to get under the covers, and leans against your headboard. You give him the pill, hand him the glass of water, and he takes it.

Clyde didn't take his sleeping medication or anxiety tranquilizers often, he only uses them on nights that are especially bad, like tonight. Nights where he knew he would have trouble sleeping through the night.

“Do you want to sleep with these on?” You ask holding up the headphones.

Clyde shakes his head, “Can you just hold me instead?”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

You wrap your arms around Clyde and press a kiss to his temple.

“I love you.” You say softly running one of your hands up and down his back.

A firework goes off, but Clyde doesn't flinch.

“I love you too Darlin’,” Clyde sighs pressing his body weight against you, “I love when you're the big spoon.” He says sleepily.

Clyde’s comment causes you to softly laugh and give him more kisses.

Soon Clyde is asleep, the loud sounds in the distance not waking him up from his sleep.

That night you don't fall asleep until the early hours of the morning; when the fireworks stop. You sleep peacefully knowing that Clyde can continue to sleep peacefully too. 

When Clyde wakes up in the morning, he's relaxed, happy, and at peace.

You're still asleep, still holding him. Clyde presses a soft kiss to your cheek and whispers, “Thank you Y/N, I love you Darlin’.”

Clyde moves you so you're on top of him now, still wrapped around him, his hand moves up and down your back. He presses a kiss to your head.

“You’re welcome Clyde, I love you too baby.” You mumble pressing a kiss to his chest.

The two of you fall back asleep wrapped up in one another. Both of you feeling loved, protected, and safe. With the smell of lavender lingering in the room from the freshly blown-out candle.


End file.
